


Pillow Talk

by lamuella



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuella/pseuds/lamuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short 500 word story to mark 500 fics about The Mindy Project.  A few hours after Danny And Mindy, the two of them talk in bed at Danny's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Danny?"

"Yeah?

"What happens now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go get some pizza or something. I'd order in from the place downstairs but I accidentally called their delivery guy Ahmed when his name's Abdul so I can't order from there again until he quits. I'll throw some pants on and go pick something up."

"That's not what I mean, although pizza sounds amazing. I mean what happens now with us. What is this to you?"

"You know what this is to me."

"Do I? Do you? Last time we got this far you ran away because you were scared."

"I know I did, and I know it was the dumbest thing I ever did. I'd never do that to you again."

"The kind of guy who says 'I'd never do that again' is the same kind of guy who would have said 'I'd never do that' in the first place."

"Mindy, where's this coming from? I thought we talked through all this tonight."

"Did you really think that we'd talk through all of this in one night? Danny, every relationship I've ever had has ended in some kind of disaster. Either there's a great guy who doesn't want to be with me any more, or someone who it hurts more to be with than to leave. I've never walked away from a relationship feeling anything other than damaged."

"Mindy, that's true of everyone. Nobody ends their relationship with a handshake and a list of references. If it doesn't hurt when the relationship ends then it wasn't worth a damn to begin with."

"So was Christina worth a damn?"

"Do we have to bring her in to this conversation?"

"You're Danny Castellano and we're talking about relationships. Christina's never out of the conversation."

"Okay. You're right. Christina wounded me like hell. I think I've healed but I'll always have scars. The thing is, she could only screw me up as much as she did because being with her made me as happy as it did. I know that people think I'm a short tempered jerk now but you should have seen me before I met Christina. I once yelled at a homeless guy because his sign was spelled wrong. It was a dick thing to do but he should have had pride in his work."

"Okay, this went in a really weird direction."

"What I'm saying is that the pain Christina caused me was worth it. She showed me I could be a person that someone loved. In the end the someone wasn't her, but that doesn't matter. Mindy, I don't know what happens now. Nobody does. What we're doing changes so much about who we are. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that any future with you is better than a future without you."

"I didn't know you were so eloquent, Danny. That was nearly poetic."

"I have my moments. So, you wanna go get pizza?"

"I think I'm hungry for something else..."


End file.
